· Té ·
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: El té es una bebida. Su sabor puede ser intenso o suave, casi imperceptible.  ¿Cómo reconocerlo? ¿Cuáles son sus propiedades? ¿Sabías que el té es un gran estímulo? *UKxChile*


**D**isclaimer: Hetalia y LatinHetalia no son míos.

**A**dvertencia: UKxChile/ArthurxManuel. Shonen-ai, Lime.

Para conniekirkland, quien me insiste tanto con esta pareja xD.

* * *

**« · **Té **· » **

El té es una bebida proveniente de las hojas del árbol Camellia Sinesis que ha sido procesado para que mantenga inalterable sus cualidades por el mayor lapso de tiempo hasta que llegue su momento de su infusión. Luego se hecha en agua caliente, logrando así ser estimulante o alimentario. Al igual que el café, contiene cafeína, pero es mucho menor. Su sabor puede ser intenso o suave, casi imperceptible.

* * *

**«****―• ¿Cớmσ rєcσnσcєrlσ? •―»**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**1. **Aspєctσ.

* * *

La primera impresión es visual, que corresponda.

Arthur, a pesar de cuidar del pequeño Alfred, se daba el lujo de visitar el fin del mundo, obviamente sin malas intenciones. Iba a esconder sus tesoros, a ligar con algunas mujeres, una vida normal como la de cualquier pirata. Cuando lo conoció, pensó que sería igual que Antonio, pero estaba equivocado. El pequeño le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa, preguntando que traía en esos cobres de metal, de madera y fierro, y aunque tuviera la prohibición del español en tener toda comunicación con él, hizo lo contrario. Arthur sintió, que a lo mejor, en muchos años más, se llevarían se maravilla. El tiempo fue pasando, Manuel iba creciendo. Recuerda los primeros negocios que hizo con el menor. Manuel comenzaba a sentirse insatisfecho con su padre por el estúpido monopolio, y aunque Antonio se lo negara rotundamente con todas las leyes tener cierta comunicación con ese pirata, Manuel no le hizo caso, fue a él, pidiéndole recursos. Esas fueron los primeros contactos que tuvieron, sin embargo, no tan profundos… hasta el día de hoy, y más cuando supo que le gustaba el té. Manuel siempre le corresponde con una sonrisa.

.

* * *

**2. **Tαctσ.

* * *

Para algunos, es fundamental la edad. Si resultado visual es antaño, no se deje guiar, debemos prestar mayor atención en el aroma y en el sabor.

Esto lo sabe muy bien José Manuel. Aceptó que tenía miedo y a la vez le agradaba. Se decía mentalmente, que no debía amar, menos a un hombre. Como dice siempre: no es _fleto_. Para él, Arthur era mayor, muy mayor, demasiado mayor, incluso anciano. Pero cuando explora el sabor de sus labios, es diferente. Completamente diferente. Gustar su néctar, dejarse llevar por aroma de su cabello, de su cuerpo. En eso, Arthur era diferente.

.

* * *

**3. **Arσmα

* * *

Muchas personas tienden a evaluar la calidad de acuerdo al aroma. Si bien es un aspecto importante. Hay que prestar especial atención y no rendirse ante fragancias realmente cautivadoras sin antes evaluar el verdadero aporte de este aroma en la boca.

Ambos aromas eran distintos. Uno de Europa, y el otro de América. Cada uno ama sentir al aroma del otro, mas no era suficiente. Esto llegaba más allá de sentir, tocar. Pedir, dar el consentimiento de poder interactuar con sus alientos, alimentarse de ellos, y de su misma respiración. La fragancia de Manuel hacia Arthur le cautivaba más que a nada, saber de dónde proviene ese aroma; buscar en todo su cuerpo.

.

* * *

**4. **Pαlαdαr.

* * *

Las etapas anteriores son pre-evaluativas, es decir, que es en boca donde hay que determinar la calidad.

Es cuando Arthur se desespera en buscar su boca. Es que le gusta sentir el sabor del té en los labios de Manuel, haciéndolo más excitante, con deseos de hacerlo suyo. Pero el chileno trata de frenar la situación, porque no le gusta sentirse atraído hacia un hombre, aunque le agrade. Y este es el problema. Le agrada tanto el europeo que no puede decirle que no, correspondiéndole los besos, dejar abrir su boca para que dé paso a explorar. Luego son llevados al éxtasis del sexo. Si se encontraban en plena hora del té, no importaba. El mayor corría las cosas de la mesa y le hacía el amor en ella al latino. Arthur ama el té en la boca de Manuel. Manuel ama el té en la boca de Arthur, a pesar de que lo niegue.

* * *

**«****―• ¿Cu****ά****les sσn sus prσpιєdαdєs? •―»**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**1. E**l té ayuda a mantenerse alerta. Mejora la concentración y agilidad mental.

* * *

**Arthur**

El aire era calmado. Tranquilo. Todo en paz. Había llevado a Manuel a almorzar verdadera comida inglesa.

Se encontraba muy feliz que le haya encantado.

De repente sintió una mala vibración. Oyó ruidos acercándose, como espiando.

Rió para sus adentros.

Él es uno de los mejores si se trata de espionaje, conoce cada sonido, cada movimiento.

El "león" saltó atacar a su presa acompañada por otra presa.

― ¡Sé que eres tú, wine bastard!

Tomó su arma del pantalón y le apuntó al francés en la frente, el cual se detuvo.

Manuel había quedado sorprendido, nunca hubiese notado que ese pervertido los estaba siguiendo, y más encima se los quería coger.

* * *

**M****α**nuel

Si hablamos en estar alerta, cuando se le acerca el argentino sin ninguna razón aparente, sobresalta diciendo una gran cantidad de insultos. También cuando molesta al inglés cada cinco minuto, dando su intervención para que lo deje en paz.

― ¿Por qué no lo dejas en paz, fleto?

Antes de que Martín volviera a replicar, lo tomó de la chaqueta lanzándolo por la ventana.

―Por lo menos estarás más tranquilo ahora.

Terminó en sonreírle.

Arthur se encontraba en completo estado de parálisis.

.

* * *

**2. E**l té aumenta las defensas, a las células blancas; nos defienden en caso de infección o invasión bacterial como viral.

* * *

**Arthur**

Francis siempre llega a ver a verlo, con la excusa de que son los mejores amigos, dejando las rencillas de lado. En cambio él, no le hace caso y trata de sacarlo de la casa con hadas o sin hadas. El francés jamás se rehúsa en dejarlo, en darle el _amour_, queriendo que se dé cuenta que no debe estar con un mocoso inexperto en la _ciencia_, y peor, criado por Antonio. Dándole a conocer, que debe estar con alguien con experiencia. Pero Arthur únicamente hace oídos sordos a las boberías del francés, manteniendo sus impulsos de pirata para asesinarlo en la puerta de su casa. Hasta que al final, con todas sus fuerzas la cierra, dejando al idiota del vino reclamando por no recibir _amour._ De seguro vendría Alfred también, tendría que prepararse para eliminar a otra invasión bacterial.

* * *

**M****α**nuel

Martín cruza la cordillera, solo por él, solo para verlo, solo para serlo suyo. Con el resultado de que siempre es igual. Desprecio. Es la única manera de describir. Le cierra la puerta en la cara. Trata de abrazarlo, pero lo rechaza alejándose lo más lejos posible de él. Lo persigue. Lo mira. Nada. Desprecio. Y por ser tan insistente con el chileno, este le lanza lo más cercano que tenga para aventarle, ya sea mesa, sillas, platos, cuchillos, de todo, pidiendo que lo deje en paz de una buena vez o si no lo mandaría al hospital por tres años, cosa que no bromeaba. Y Martín, yéndose de su casa muy triste, devolviéndose a cruzar la cordillera.

.

* * *

**3. E**l té estimula la circulación.

* * *

**Arthur**

Sus corazones laten rápidamente, bombardeando sangre a todo su cuerpo por los constantes _ejercicios_ en la cama. La estimulación lo hace caliente, sintiendo como le hierbe el cuerpo estando sobre Manuel. Se cansaba, pero su prioridad es terminar y oír el último orgasmo escapar de sus bocas. También le estimula su jadeo, de pedirle que fuera más despacio y luego que fuera más rápido sin hacerle daño. Por supuesto, hay estimulación en los besos. El beso es un gran estímulo, ¿sabías que besar durante un minuto ayuda a quemar seis calorías? Si contaríamos cuantos minutos se la pasa besando a Manuel, estaríamos en la aproximación de treinta a sesenta calorías quemadas. Esto es un gran estímulo.

* * *

**M****α**nuel

Jamás ha rechazado un beso del inglés, solo algo tímido, eso sí. Al principio es delicado, como un caballero inglés, como suele decir él. Sus labios son acariciados con la amalgama de sutilidad y desesperación por el inicio de la lengua de Arthur para después entregarle con todas las letras de las leyes de la pasión su lengua. Que la toque, que juegue con ella, que busque su sabor. Y ahora comienza la verdadera estimulación donde la sangre sube y baja; más la última, ya que _abajo_ es donde se sitúa lo importante. Lo aferra a su cuerpo, tomándolo de la camisa hasta arrugarla en sus puños, solo con tal de acercarlo más. El beso ya es profundo, los labios hacen sus ejercicios. En eso, Arthur introduce su mano dentro del pantalón del menor, pues, obviamente para darle una buena estimulación, ¿sabías que el pene tiene una gran cantidad de nervios, y que contiene el diez por ciento de la sangre?

.

* * *

**4. E**l té ayuda en la digestión.

* * *

**Arthur**

Arthur no bebe a toda hora el té, solo en la hora que corresponda, por ser un caballero. Y… no explicaremos lo que sucede cuando va al baño.

* * *

**M****α**nuel

En cambio Manuel, toma a la hora que sea. No puede vivir sin su té. En el desayuno, después de almuerzo, en la hora de _once_, incluso si es necesario, antes de irse a dormir, y sobre todo en el verano. Para cuando su estómago comienza a producir ruidos y dolores, actúa en ir al baño. Eso le pasa por beber tanto té al día.

.

* * *

**5. E**l té ayuda a prevenir infecciones gastrointestinales. Por sus características antibacteriales ayuda a prevenir infecciones menores.

* * *

**Arthur**

Sus hadas volaron a toda prisa a su amo. Le dieron la información de un intruso de larga cabellera rubia, a simple vista les pareció una mujer, pero al ver que tenía barba, estaban claras que no lo era, y que vestía con colores llamativos. Enseguida, Arthur procedió a cerrar la puerta con llave, con candado, con lo que sea para protegerse y proteger su trasero. Debía calmarse, estaba seguro que todo saldría bien. Desde aquellas edades ha derrotado a ese bastardo del vino, debería ganar. Había colocado trampas. Muchas, muchas trampas. De repente se oyeron gritos de dolor, de llanto, e insultos en francés maldiciendo su nombre. Para después, había regresado la paz y la tranquilidad.

* * *

**M****α**nuel

Si con Martín le hace rabiar, ni que hablar de Julio y Miguel. Reclamos del mar. Eso le causa dolores de cabeza, es como una infección. Que quiero el mar, que ese pedazo es mío, que lo otro y esto, el tratado dice, y blablablá. Le pueden reclamar todo lo que quieran, pero no los toma en cuenta, simplemente no le interesa y/o por el repetido tema. Si Julio y Miguel le causaban dolores de cabeza, ni que hablar de Martín, sí, otra vez. Colocó alambres de púas con alto voltaje, minas explosivas, un perro, incluso al mismísimo chupacabras a que le cuidara la casa y su vida mientras tomaba té. Escuchó su voz argentina llamando por su nombre. Escuchó gritos. Escuchó insultos. Escuchó las explosiones. Y escuchó los ladridos y un rugido horrible, haciendo que Martín lo dejara tranquilo, y ojala que no regrese o tendrá algo peor.

.

* * *

**6. E**l té es rico en fluoruros, lo que ayuda a la salud dental.

* * *

**Arthur**

Una sonrisa para él, quiere decir que le agrade. No hay nada mejor que las respuestas con sonrisas de blanquecina dentadura. Una sonrisa no cuesta nada, pero vale mucho. Le da la aceptación de querer. Cuando la mirada y la sonrisa de Manuel se unen, lo enriquece más, a pesar de que siempre este malhumorado, y por eso mismo, debe guardas esas sonrisas para recordarlas en sueños y/o decirle que debe sonreír más a menudo. Porque una linda sonrisa vale más que mil palabras.

* * *

**M****α**nuel

Siempre con su malhumor, sin embargo eso es por culpa de su vecino de la cordillera, del otro vecino y del otro vecino. Pero todo cambia cuando Arthur lo visita. Sonríe, lo invita a que pase diciendo que es como su casa, y aunque se encuentre un poco desordenado, hace el intento de ordenar, solo por él inglés. Luego le invita a tomar té, pero el mayor lo detiene entregándole unas nuevas hierbas para preparar, no se niega, y lo prepara enseguida. Al estar listo, ambos platican. Manuel elogia el sabor y el aroma de la bebida, enmarcando una sonrisa, y luego seguir con la conversación que pasa a otro tema sin saber el por qué. Hasta que vuelve a sonreír por un susurró de Arthur en sus labios acerca de su sonrisa.

.

* * *

**7. E**l té contiene antioxidantes, el cual nos mantienen jóvenes y sanos.

* * *

**Arthur**

A pesar de ser de gran edad, sin ser notada físicamente, es saludable. Algunos lo llaman loco por ver cosas mágicas e inexistentes. Le da igual. Mantiene su mente de un modo infantil creyendo en las hadas y unicornios. Va a bares a beber, y según él, trata de no embriagarse pero al final es el mismo resultado de siempre. Un inglés que adora la cerveza, el ron, recordando su época de pirata y maldiciendo por quien sabe qué cosa a Alfred. Casi todas las mañana sale a trotar, hacer ejercicio para mantenerse activo, sano y fuerte. Puede tener más conocimiento que el joven Manuel, puede que sea bastante mayor, pero su juventud y vitalidad se lo demuestra en la cama, así de sencillo.

* * *

**M****α**nuel

Sabemos que Manuel es joven, comparado con Arthur. Es muy joven para estar de malhumor. No obstante, la mayoría no sabían que le gustan las fiestas y la cerveza. Sobre todo la cerveza, y más aún cuando está con el europeo, ya que ambos se comparten la borrachez, hablando y hablando de cada tema sin sentido. Y luego no sabe cómo mierda yacía desnudo entre las sabanas al lado del mayor. Se maldice por lo _fleto_ que hizo. Se maldice todas las veces cuando sale con él a embriagarse, despertándose en su cama. Siempre mantuvo el pensamiento que Arthur ya no se encontraba en edad como para beber tanto; todo el mundo sabe que le puede provocar daño en el hígado, cirrosis, entre otras enfermedades, sin embargo la demostración en esas noches dice lo contrario. Manuel lo recuerda.

.

* * *

_Y lo más importante_

**«****―• Nσ σlvιdαr ****el**** Té •―»**

.

**

* * *

**

La programación de la televisión era algo aburrida, más para Manuel porque no comprendía muy bien el inglés. Únicamente se dedicaba tomar el té que le preparó Arthur.

―Gracias por invitarme. Me agrada venir a visitarte. ―le dijo Manuel.

―Siempre eres bienvenido. ―le respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

El menor se levantó del asiento y caminó hasta la puerta, el rubio lo siguió para despedirse.

―Otro día vendré, aunque sería bueno que tú también vinieras.

― ¿Por qué no te quedas? ―preguntó serio.

―Jejeje, me encantaría, pero tengo cosas que hacer. Además mi superi-

Había contestado entre una risilla y agradecido por la invitación hasta que fue interrumpido por los labios del mayor sobre los suyos, llevándolo y dejarse llevar por inercia acorralándolo en la puerta. Se correspondían. Después de algunos minutos, se separaron.

―Quédate.

―Tengo que volver. Sabes que me gustaría quedarme, pero esto es por mi superior.

―No te preocupes por él, hablaré con mi superior, diciéndole que te quedaste por que la conversación se alargó y se te había hecho tarde.

―Am… creo sí…

― ¿Quieres otro té?

―Sí, me gustaría.

―Pero más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

― ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Weón! ¡Yo no vine para hacer weas fletas! ―con ese grito de improviso, Arthur lo calló tomándolo del rostro para besarlo. Prácticamente no comprendió lo que dijo el menor, eso es lo de menos.

Manuel a pesar que lo hacía era _fleto_, le cedió el paso para profundizar el beso. Luego fue llevado a la habitación cerrando la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente, el inglés le preparó el desayuno.

Sabiendo el chileno que él cocinaba mal, comía de todas maneras, solo por el hambre.

Y por supuesto, una taza de té para comenzar el día, y una linda sonrisa.

.

* * *

****** « · **Fin **· » **

******

* * *

**

.

**N/A:** Un asco de final, pero bueno, fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Me inspiré =D. Estaba en mi camita viendo la televisión, era de noche, y me levanté a servirme un tecito marca Lipton y después fui al baño xD. Cuando estaba bebiendo (el té) se me ocurrió escribir algo relaciones con ambos amantes del té, como concepto el té. De tanto hablar del té, me estoy volviendo locaaaa~~.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado… ¡Porque me esforcé! Y esto fue EDUCATIVIO como dice Tulio.

=3=

**Cada vez que te dejas un review**

**Miles de tecitos se abrazan (?)**

**Y si no dejas**

**Una Hada de Arthur muere.**

**C****hau****!**


End file.
